


Souls and Storms

by DarkstarWolf53



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53
Summary: Ink gets a soul thanks to Storm from the Chaos au and it's fluffy as heck.(Also obligatory Error/Ink cause it's my current OTP, mostly because of the authors Golden_Au, ShandyCandy278, onlyplatonicirl, MaggicSorceress, and Raithwin on here)(Not technically a Chaos series fic cause Chaos!Error is ace/aro but this was too cute an opportunity to pass up so i guess a slightly different chaos au version of Error and Ink? idk)
Relationships: Error/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are an author i mentioned and don't want me to keep your name in the summary, let me know and i will remove it. I love you-all's shipfics!

"I know you wish for a soul, Guardian," murmurs the striped creature, "may i help you with that?"

The artist gives Storm a strange look.

 _How did she know_? "And how would you be able to help me?" 

"You already bear the spark of life, with help it will become a flame; that is, become a soul"

"I...would like that."

"Then come, this will take powerful magic."

She leads him into a strange clearing within a circle of stones. There's a small crystal 'table' in the center, a hollow crystal in the middle.

"This is the realm of pure magic. Similar to the Fae realm, but the spirits here are less aggressive."

Her eyes glow green and runes appear around the pedestal.

"May i?"

"May you what?"

"A drop of each of your paints, may i borrow them?"

Cautious but trusting, he hands over his bandolier. She takes a single drop of each emotion and adds it to the crystal, then returns it to him.

"And finally a drop of your blood, or the equivalent of it."

"Wait what?!"

"This will ensure the bond is entirely with you. I don't want to bind you to me. Without something of yours, my magic will refuse to help you. It's very stubborn. In fact it tried to kill your mate, Weaver, early on when he was helping me fix the veil. Took a while to persuade it otherwise."

"You don't have control of your magic?"

"It is sentient itself, a spirit of sorts. Very protective of me."

*Concerned Ink noises*

"I know it is hard to understand, my child. Wild magic usually is. May i..?"

Even more concerned but knowing his boyfriend trusts her he gives over his hand.

A single prick of her claw, and a drop of his blood joins the paint. She immediately heals the artist after.

"Now for the hard part," she murmurs, summoning a tiny flame of her magic.

" _She who calls upon the spark/may you grant me of your power/ancient magic, wildness/let the spark become a flame_ "

Paint and blood whirl around and mix with the flame, spiraling and mixing together. The little goddess feels a sharp pain in her chest, blood streaking her feathers but she forces herself to ignore it; it's a common side effect of using such power.

" _Spark and flame and light and dark/by life, by death, and by rebirth/ let thy bond be granted now/blood and fire, calm thy wings/air and water flow within/earth and life lend me thy strength/and let the bond be true_ "

When she finishes her spell, the flame transforms into a glowing orb.

"I know monster souls are a different shape, but this will form with time. I didn't want to force you to give up your paints immediately. With this you will start to feel and need lower and lower doses of paint. I know you are not patient, at all, but i don't want to risk sudden withdrawal harming you. Eventually you will completely lose the urge to use your paints and feel emotions in full on your own, but it will take a while; don't want the new sensations to overwhelm and possibly break you."

*Confused Ink noises*

Her eyes glow again, vines of wild magic forming and tracing Ink's tattoos, halting where his soul would be. Very gently, the orb follows the trail of vines to hover just over his chest.

"It's waiting for you to call on it," she explains, "Focus on your own inner self, your spark, and it will be drawn in. It won't hurt you, i took the pain myself."

Ink is even more concerned as he sees the red streaks on her fluff.

"Easy, it's a side effect of a spell like this. I had to call on my own life force for part of the spell. Not as much as if you had been badly hurt, but enough that the paint would bond with my flame and by extension your spark"

He tries to do what she says but it's not exactly easy; he's internally freaking out. So she calls Weaver with the charm he gave her.

With her summon, Error makes an appearance.

"You called bird demon?"

"Could you please calm your mate?"

"Ok...what are you doing though? This is really strong magic. And...wait did you use too much magic again?" he asks, noticing the injured fluff.

"Don't worry about me, you know how strong i am. "

"But-"

She nudges him with her muzzle, pushing him into Ink. Error gives a soft chuckle and hugs his boyfriend. Ink immediately blushes rainbow; their relationship is still new so he's not used to it. And when his lover kisses him, Ink's entire face goes rainbow. The love between them calls to the soul orb and it goes into Ink's chest without a problem.

"All right, time to send you home," purrs Storm. Her magic wraps around them like a very soft blanket and they reappear in the chaos au. Their new location is filled with soft moss and ferns, perfect for cuddling purposes, and there's some strawberry plants with fruit ( _A/N cause i'm an absolutely shameless shipper who loves scenes with mated couples sharing food even if it's unrealistic for a plant to grow in an area XD_ )

While the flier watches and secretly sketches pictures, the two lovers proceed to snuggle, kiss, nuzzle, and otherwise act super cute. A convenient wind stirs up an even more convenient flowering tree, making flower petals fall over and around Ink and Error.

Having gathered plenty of pictures to show her fellow shippers, Storm gives the lovers privacy; after all it _is_ mating season!


	2. Skele-Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more adorable Error X Ink fluff

In the mood to be annoying, Error instigates a play fight. He gently pins his mate down in the soft moss. Ink smirks at him and, once the other thinks he has him, proceeds to tickle Error. The dark skeleton laughs and tries to get away, ultimately glitching himself to freedom.

"Catch me if you can," taunts Error since he's out of reach. He runs off into the woods. Ink practically squeals with glee and pursues him. After a short chase, Ink tackle hugs Error and pins him in a patch of ferns.

"Hehe, gotcha Ruru!" chirps Ink. 

"Yup you got me, Kiki. But can you keep me?"

He grins and starts tickling Ink, making the artist giggle like a school-kid. And then a tickle fight ensues. Also much adorable squealing and laughter.

The two feel safe despite how noisy their game is. This world doesn't have any murderous humans, just peaceful to annoying ones. All humans fell in the realm through portals and not many stayed; there is powerful magic in this world.

Storm is nearby in a tree, watching the cute with popcorn. Seeing the tickles, she gives a grin of her own and swoops in. She stretches out her feathery wings and gets both her adopted boys where they are the most ticklish.

"Aw come on mom," whines Error, "you have an unfair advantage!"

Despite his words, he's grinning even more and pokes her with his free hand. The goddess squeaks adorably and playfully nips him. And Ink for good measure. Error gasps and pouts in mock offense.

"Aw don't worry," she chirps, "you're still my favorite chew toy!"

He rewards this by scritching her behind the ears, causing very loud purring. 

"I'm going to give you two lovebirds some privacy" says Storm with a wink. She pads off toward the various fruits growing in the woods, both for herself and for the mated pair she adopted.

With the "chaperone" elsewhere, Ink steals a kiss, his mate responding in turn. Even though Storm is a fertility goddess and aggressive shipper, they still feel kissing near their mom would be awkward.

After a while, the lovers are relaxed and happy, calming down and just cuddling. Storm pads over to them with a basket of fresh fruit and some canteens of water.

"You boys hungry? I got extra; we both know I'm not the only one territorial over food."

She gives Error a knowing look and he blushes slightly.

"I had my share," she continues, "you two can have the rest."

She gives them both a quick smirk.

"And don't start fighting, OK? Otherwise I will tie you both to the nearest tree!" 

With that, she leaves to find nesting material for both herself and her chicks.

Ink grabs a strawberry in his mouth and gets right in his lover's face. Error, at the rather intimate courting, becomes a blushy flustered mess. But he still accepts the offering, leading into another kiss.

Storm returns in secret, placing various soft nesting materials near where the two are talking, then returns to the shadows.

Much later, the lovers have had their fun. With a tired chuckle, Error takes Ink by the hand and leads him to the cave serving as home base til their cabin is repaired. 

"Heh, looks like bird mom's been busy," he remarks, noticing the soft leaves and such scattered on the cave floor.

Finally done for the day, he pulls Ink to the ground. The artist rests his head on Error's chest, listening to his soul-beat and the destroyer puts his arm around him. Once they are asleep, Storm returns, flying in on silent wings. 

She pulls out a blanket she finally finished weaving for the two and puts it over them, then she herself curls up on top of the cuddle pile, wings spread protectively, and falls asleep herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random note: the "cabin" referred to in this context is kinda like a hobbit hole cause i like that architecture style. It got broken cause Error and Ink were sparring and kinda...broke the door and most of the porch/front. They were grounded and lectured after that.


	3. A Winter's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood for ErrorInk fluffy cuddles so this short floof scene happened. Also more skeletons being cats; Ink and Error can purr in this fic. Not sure why it's winter themed since it's autumn in my area but eh, it's cute.

Outside of the cozy little hut, snow's falling. It's near the winter solstice. Since it will be their first Gyftmas as a couple, they asked their momma bird to stay with them in their house tonight.

Though she prefers the outdoors year round and her winter plumage is in, Storm agreed to stay. It took a lot of puppy-eyes begging and offerings of fruit, but she's been appeased. The little flier politely scratches at the door and is swooped into an immediate hug.

"Thank you so much bird mom! I know you don't like the indoors so it's an honor to have you here."

"Oh hush, my child, you know you don't need to be formal with me."

"But you're the reason i have a soul of my very own now. i can't thank you enough, and-"

"Heya bird demon," says Error from the kitchen, interrupting before Ink can spend all night fanboying over how much he loves and owes their mom.

"Hello Weaver, staying out of trouble i hope"

"I haven't burned down the kitchen in weeks!" he jokes in reply, "Hey Kiki, get the blankets set up, we have a guest of honor tonight!"

Ink blushes at the nickname and grabs the fluffiest blankets they have, all of which were made by Storm herself. He puts the little goddess down on top of her Weaver's head and sets numerous pillows sewn by Error on the couch. Once there's a nice blanket fort, he goes to get his lover.

"Ruru, could you deal with the hearth? I, uh, don't trust myself with matches, especially when mom's here."

"Of course," he replies, placing said mom on Ink's head.

She's very pleased with both perches, having been purring the whole time. But when matches are referenced, her ears go back.

"It's ok, mom, there's no way the fire can get out of the fireplace" says Ink reassuringly.

Both he and Error know Storm's instinctively skittish around open flames; after all she's a wild animal.

Knowing she can trust her boys, she calms down.

* * *

As the night falls,everything is ready. Error brings in hot cocoa for himself and Ink and hot cider for Storm; she doesn't do well with chocolate so apple cider it is. He sets the drinks down on the coffee table, built courtesy of Ink, and then cuddles up to his boyfriend, wrapping them both in a blanket. Storm, being much better suited for cold weather, climbs on top, kneading the blankets and her boys' legs (being careful not to stab them with her sharp claws) until she's made herself a little nest on their laps. She grabs a pillow or two to line the nest and curls up. Immediate petting and scritches ensue, making her purring fill the room. Her boys purr quietly too.

The boys watch the fire for a while and share Gyftmas songs and stories. Storm tells of her species' Winter Solstice celebrations and lore while carving illustrations on a shed deer antler she found.

As it gets later, storytime is over and each being does what they like best in their free time. Error works on knitting a scarf for himself (his current one is tattered from the flier's scarf dragging him) and another for Ink. Ink has out his sketchbook and art supplies, sketching his found family in the flickering light. Storm is doing beadwork, though she's using wood and shells rather than bone this time. After all she doesn't want to scare her babies. She also uses precious stones and precious metals to make jewelry for herself and her family: circlets, necklaces, pendants, and more. Neither skeleton knows where she's getting these things but they're too content to ask.

As midnight descends on twilight, Ink and Error snuggle closer together. The fire is down to its last dying embers, the snow outside drifting lazily. As it clears up, there's a beautiful full moon, bathing everything in silver light and giving an aura of peace.

Sensing her boys are tired, she begins to sing a lullaby in her native language. It sounds like birdsong, softly flowing water, and gentle winds, her voice clear as bells. The lovers fall asleep, feeling safe in her presence, and she weaves a protection spell over them. She curls up between the two, knowing they both love how soft and fluffy she is, and falls asleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ink (C) Comyet/Myebi  
> Error (C) CrayonQueen  
> Storm (C) me (she honors a lost loved one, please do not use)


End file.
